Death Note randomness
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: A pile of random Oneshot death note thingys that locked themselves in my head then demanded that i let them out. Has no real point.
1. What if Misa Had Died?

A pile of one-shot random thingysabout Death Note (nah duh, that's why this is in the DN catorgory thing).

This one occurs during the 15th episode, when Misa is held captive.

The first twenty lines were painstakingly taken from the episode.

* * *

Misa stood, strapped so she could barly move. She couldn't take it. But she couldn't betray Kira. Most of all, she couldn't betray Light. 

"I can't take this anymore... Kill me." Misa said in a small voice.

"Kill me, hurry up and kill me."

She heard the scrambled voice.

"Amane Misa, do you hear me?"

"Yes, please, hurry up and kill me."

"So are you confessing that you are the second Kira?"

Light told her not to confess.

"No, I don't know anything about that second Kira. I can't take this anymore, I want to die."

Misa truly felt that way. She just wished that she could see Light one more time...

"Please, hurry up and kill me. You can kill me, right?!"

"Misa-" Rems deep voice reached only Misa's ears.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes, kill me."

"Must I kill you?"

"Yes, kill me. I can't take it anymore, kill me." Her voice was steady, but surely breaking.

"If Misa dies, I will kill Yagami Light too. Are you okay with that?"

Misa could never let Light die...

"No don't, dont. Just kill me."

"Misa, so you are really willing to die for him?"

"Yes, but-" Something occured to Misa. "My last wish, keep your promise."

Misa knew Rem was watching her.

"Please, kill me. I will be happy."

Misa heard a flurry of pages and the scratching of a pen. She was doing it, Rem really was doing it. Misa paniced.

"Keep the promise, please, you must!"

"Do not worry, Misa. When the human tells me to, I will kill L."

"Thank you..." Misa trailed off as her body slumped.

* * *

The team gasped, though L's eyes just widened, as Misa's body slumped in her bonds. 

"Watari, could you check if she is still alive?"

The watched the screen as Watari walked over to Misa's body. He checked and looked at the camera, grim.

"She is dead, L."

L simply nodded. There was silence, before;

"A heart attack?"

"That would be the most logical cause."

L nodded again.

"We will fabricate a story for her death and she will return to those that will care for her in death."

The rest of the investigation team took this as acceptible and sifted futher from the screen to discuss things. L turned to the screen.

"Yamgami Light, why does she have to die?"

But couldn't be right, L knew it. It was too much of a coincidence, that Misa died just as she was begging to be killed. Could she have killed herself? Or was it someone else all together? L thoughtfully chewed the tip of his thumb.

* * *

"Yagami Light." 

Light turned to face the rich, deep yet femine voice.

"Rem." he waited, Ryuk watched from the bed.

"Misa is dead."

Lights eyes widened before he could help himself.

"But, I di-"

"I know. I did."

Light stayed shocked for a moment longer, before giving a small smile.

"Now that, I can not believe."

"She could not stand it. Misa said she would be happy."

Light's face went nuteral and he nodded.

"Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No, she had what you humans might call a 'dying wish'. She wanted me to keep my promise to you."

"Promise...?"

"To kill L when, and only when, you tell me to."

Light nodded.

"I do not wish to stay here much longer. Have me kill him soon and let me go."

"And Misa's Death Note?"

"Is now yours. You held it when she died, and she would be happy knowing you have it."

Light nodded again.

"Right, then I must think of how best to get rid of L..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so what if Rem would never have killed Misa? The thought occured, that's all.

Reveiw please?


	2. L's Happy Ending

This was with total thanks to snowdrak on Devientart. I heard this song put with Death Note on snowdrak's Death Note Fan Flash. It so works...

WARNING!!!: Song-fic, slightly changed lyrics and patchy storyline to make it easier for me.

Happens just before Near and Mello come into the picture.

* * *

L sat at a table, staring at Light across it. light had composed himself remarkably after the news. The news that L had made a deal and managed to survive. L had never been in a situation even remotly like this before, but he had to try..._  
_

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like I'm dead  
What did I do?  
What was it you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In this city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all these things I thought I knew  
And I thought..._

_  
__  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb girlfriends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it well  
Thanks for smileing as I fell  
And letting me know we were done_

_Y__ou were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I know it sounds kinda slash, but I can't really help that. The songs a love song (thingy) so meh. The song is _My Happy Ending_ by **Avril Lavigne**.

The whole 'OMG - L's alive!' Thing is just so that there can be a situation that L would think/say this.

Reveiws please?


	3. De Lioncourt kun

Knowing me, this was bound to happen...

Anne Rice owns Lestat.

IDK who owns Death Note... but it ain't me.

After Light joins the team, before Misa is arrested.

* * *

_"There has yet again been another mysterious murder-"_

_"-Victims drained of all there blood-"_

_"Are they contected?"_

_"-Police weren't avalible for comment-"_

_"-No suspects-"_

_"-No clues-"_

_"But the question we are all really asking-"_

_"**Will Kira catch them?**"_

Yagami Light switched off the T.V. after flicking through the channels. The truth was, this string of murders worried him. Under normal circumstances, they would worry him. But the fact that there was no clue, no suspect, no name or face - he, Kira, couldn't do **anything**. Kira, God of the New World, was as helpless as a newborn babe. That frustrated him to no end. His only ease in the frustration was seeing how anxious the murders made L.

BITEMEBITEMEBITEMEBITEMEBITEMEBITEMEBITEMEBITEME

Light walked home after a late night on the Kira case. He had insisted on staying later than his father had. Now he dealt with the problem of walking home alone (Ryuuk hardly counted) in the dark.He spent a fraction of a moment to contemplate if Shinigami eyes were nocturnal eyes. Suddenly, there was a shout from behind.

"Light!"

Light wondered what Misa would say if he stepped out of the way of her barreling hug, but desided against it.

"Misa, I'm glad to see you."

"Light is glad to see Misa? Oh, Misa is so pleased!"

Light chuckled, like Misa would subconciously expect him to. She flicked her head to look over her shoulder.

"Hello Ryuuk!"

Ryuuk just smiled, though Light had heard him great Rem while Misa and himself had greeted each other. Light looked behind himself.

"Good evening, Rem."

Rem nodded.

**"Light, the man following us, is he dangerous?"**

Light knew what Rem meant, almost.

"What, man?"

Ryuuk chuckled and Light knew he was in trouble. He leaned over to Misa.

"Misa, stay close to me-" she squealed with delight "Have you got your note?"

She nodded, sliding her hand into her bag.

"And a pen."

"Good, there is a man following us. Most likely a threat. Becareful and remember that the best why to help me would be to write down his name."

Misa nodded, serious in her own way.

"I better have a page or two as well."

They stopped walking and Misa gave him two pages from the Death Note. They continued walking again. Suddenly, Rem shouted out Misa's name and seconds later she was grabbed around the waist and across the shoulders by a blonde locked, blue-eyed and deathly pale man. It took Light a moment and a glint from a street lamp to realise the pair of fangs against Misa's neck. He fumbled for the Daeth Note paper and a pen, but he didn't have a name...

"Misa, the name?!"

"Le-lestat de Li-lion-c-court." Misa slumped from her neck in the mans grip.

Light quickly scribbled down the name and alternated between looking at Misa and looking at his watch. In hindsight, he reflected that he probably should've never taken the Death Note paper and left it so that if Misa was in danger, Rem would have to kill the murderer.

The man jerked away from Misa, clutching at his chest. Light gave a small smile, which promptly was swept away as the man gave his chest a 'thump' and chuckled.

"Stupid heart, play'n up on me. Can one not get a decent meal around here?"

It was then that Light formed the hypothesis that this man may be, not only the unknown murderer, but a **vampire**. Light spoke up.

"What are you?"

The man, Lestat, turned to him.

"Don't you mean **who** am I?"

"Answer the question."

Lestat gave a broad smile.

"Ask me the question."

_Childish..._ thought Light.

"Who and what are you?"

_I win._ thought Light.

"I-" started the man with a flourish to an unkown audience "Am the Vampire Lestat de Lioncourt!"

There was silence, though this man, this **vampire** seemed to command an applause.

"A **vampire**?"

"Not **a** vampire, **the** Vampire Lestat."

"Ah. Well, De Lioncourt-kun, I'd appreciate if you returned my girlfriend to health. I can not have her," He shot a quick glance at Rem "dead."

Lestat pondered this in a comical fashion.

"Well, maybe..."

Lestat ripped off his wrist and held it to Misa's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Light asked thoughtfully. Vamparism was a new topic, he wanted to learn all he could about it.

"Giving her some of my 'blood'."

"Won't that make her a, vampire?"

Lestat shrugged.

"Maybe. First time I've only drunk half of a human and then blooded them. Should be interesting."

Lestat drew his wrist away and they watched Misa. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What, what happened..." Misa looked around, groggy. She was snapped out of her groggy state by the sight of Light.

"Light!" She energetically flung her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

Lestat gave a hearty laugh.

"You two prove good entertainment, you know that?"

Lestat had a smirk firmly on his face.

"Though I would like to know this," he swung around to face the shinigami. "Who and what are you two?"

Rem remained immpassive, but Ryuuk looked shocked. He pointed a long finger at himself.

"Me?"

Lestat nodded.

"And the boney broad next to you."

"You can see me?"

"Yeah, shouldn't I?"

Light turned to Misa.

"Do you know if he touched the Note?"

"I don't think he did."

"De Lioncourt-kun, they are Shinigami. Death Gods. You should not be able to see them."

Lestat turned back to Light.

"Unless I've touched a Death Note?"

"Pardon?"

Lestat smirked.

"Took it from your mind, shinigami use Death Notes to kill people, if I've touched a Death Note then I can see the shinigami owner and, oh-" Lestats eyes widened comically. "You two each have a Death Note, explaining the presense of... Ryuuk and Rem, is it?"

Light processed all this.

"You can, read minds?"

Lestat shrugged.

"In a matter of speaking."

"No. You could have heard me greet Rem and Misa greet Ryuuk and you could've known about shinigami and done some guess work. You don't have to read minds."

As Light predicted, Lestat pouted and seemed to take this as a challange. There was a look of concentration on Lestats face before his face made such an expression that Light couldn't help but imagen a lightblub above the vampires head.

"I can read minds. How else would I know that you are the original Kira and that Amane Misa is the second Kira?"

Unfortuantly, this hadn't exactly been what Light wanted, but now he just had to do one thing. Win this 'Lestat' over to his side.

"Tell me Lestat, what do you think of Kira?"

"Well, actually I used to do what your doing. I had been blessed with the curse of killing one every night, so if I killed a criminal it boded well with my consious."

"Hey! Then why did you attack me?" Asked an annoyed Misa.

Lestat sent her a charming smile.

"Sometimes a pretty girl is too hard to resist."

"Would you help Kira? Would you help me?"

"Maybe..."

There's someone that I don't know the name of, but I do know his face. It would be helpful if he was, taken care of."

Light saw a look on Lestat's face as infomation was plucked from his mind.

"L? What kind of a stage name is that!"

* * *

Sooooooo sorry. Lestat is terribly OOC. 

I just wondered what would happen if someone worte a vampires name in a death note... then again, it does only say _the **human **whose name is written in this note shall die._ Nothing about non-humans. I figured a vampires heart would just miss a beat.

I also figured a vampire could see a shinigami, like how shinigami can see each other.

**_!!!BTW:_** Please check out this forum http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/ 30470/2664594/1/


	4. Death Note Comes To Hogwarts

**Warning:** Cross-over.

Saw some pictures on **DeviantArt** that crossed Harry Potter with Death Note. (just look 'em up. Too many to list.) I found that I'm yet to come across a picture that has a non-Slytherin Light and that a lot of the time L is placed in Gryffindor. Thus, I was inspired.

These have no following plot, they are just snippets of the Harry Potter books with Light and L (they are the only ones I would think would actually attended the School).  
that and I've lowered their ages... (Don't worry, L is still older, but only by a few months).

* * *

Light stood in a bookstore by the name of Flourish & Blotts. This bookstore was no ordinary bookstore, it was **magical**. He stood, flipping through a book titled _Hogwarts: A History_. He would be attending Hogwarts soon. Light thought he would probably buy it. A girl his age stood near him, looking at another book. She glanced over at him and caught sight of the book title. 

"Hogwarts, then?"

Light's eyes looked up at the girl before his head followed.

"Yes. Do attend Hogwarts too?"

She nodded.

"You really should read that book, then. You'd be surprised at how many people haven't."

She looked him up and down.

"You look too old to be a first year..." the girl trailed off.

"I was recently transfered. Moved from Japan. I'm going into third year."

"Third year? I'm going into third year too!"

Light smiled and an idea sprung to mind.

"Listen, I haven't got all my equipment yet and, well, I haven't really met anyone else from Hogwarts..."

Light hoped his bashful act would work. He glanced up at the girl.

"Oh! Well, you could hang out with me, if you want. I've got to meet up with two of my friends, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Harry defiently wouldn't, Ron probably won't..."

He smiled.

"Great. I think I'll just buy my books, first."

They both walked up to the counter and Light placed his books (_Hogwarts: A History_ on top of the pile) on the counter.

"Oh, silly me. I almost forgot to tell you my name. I'm Hemione Granger."

Light almost visibly smiled at how easily even this obviously smart girl gave away her name. He had enough to kill her now.

"I'm Light Yagami." He almost winced as he gave his name. But he had to.

She smiled and he gave her one with out a thought. They walked out of the shop and down the alley.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

"These are two of my friends."

"Hi." Light's smile was tight.

The freckled, ginger-haired boy was the first to speak up.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

The second boy was more hesitant. He reminded Light oddly of L. Scruffy black hair, too big clothes on a skinny frame and sick looking skin. The differences though were apparent, like his emerald green eyes hidden behind round frame glasses.

"Harry Potter."

The boy, _Harry_, seemed to wait for a reaction. Light gave him none.

"I'm Light Yagami."

But in his head he was remembering were he had read that name. Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived.

"_Perfect._" Thought Light.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE 

Harry looked at his watch.

"We still have a bit of time before Mrs. Weasley hounds after us."

"Well, what should we do?"

Ron came up with the suggestion.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?"

"Putting your stomach ahead of everything again Ron?" Hermione teased in a sweet voice.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

Light brushed against a familar feeling shirt as he exited the Ice Cream Parlour. He flicked his eyes to see who it was and used up most of his self control to react appropriatly when his gaze fell into a pair of deep black panda eyes. Trust L to already be staring at him... Light turned his head.

"Ah, hello Ryuzaki, a pleasent surprise seeing you here."

"The same to you, Light-kun. May I take it you recieved a Hogwarts letter?"

"Then you're attending Hogwarts as well?"

The questions were left unanswered, the genius' already knowing the answers.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

They walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Hermione Light and Harry had finished their ice cream, but L had only just worked his way through three scoops to the final scoop of ice cream. Light suspected magic in the ice creams ability to defey gravity, balance and any effects of heat. A freckled, ginger-haired woman radiating maternity stood in the doorframe to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where on earth have you been Ronald?!"

"Mum! Aww, come on, we've still got a few minutes."

Harry leaned over to his friend after stealing a glance at his watch.

"Actually we're about three minutes late."

"Great friend you turn out to be." Huffed Ron.

Hermione turned to Light and L.

"We've got to go, but I'll see you at Hogwarts, okay?"

Both noticed she seemed to be more talking to Light than L.

"Bye!" she turned and walked away, occaisionally looking back at Light.

"Yeah, see ya." grumbled Ron, who followed.

"See you on the train." Said Harry before following his friends.

The two genius' what them walk away.

"Light-kun."

Light turned his eyes to L, who was still watching them walk away.

"I do believe Hermione-chan was **flirting** with you."

Light half-smiled half-smirked.

"I have that effect on women, L."

L's own mouth flicked into a crooked smile before returning to his normal, neutral face.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence, and those in the hall obeyed.

"This year, we will play host to two exchange students from Japan. I ask that you all receive them with your best cheek. They will be sorted now."

Professor McGonagall led Light and L out into the Great Hall. Light had read all about this. The sorting hat, the houses, plus he had spoken to Hermione about the houses. He had concluded one thing - if he ended up in Slytherin (which he surely would) L would increase the chance that he was Kira. He thought he had found away around that, though.

"Yagami, Light."

He stepped up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat sat perfectly on his head.

"_Ahhh... Light Yagami, the new student. Quite the genius, hmm... but a good actor as well, oh! But only a good acter to manipulate people, quite a Slytherin trait there._"

Light put his plan into action. It was a weak one, but it might just work.

"_Please, don't place me in Slytherin._"

"_Not in Slytherin? But you so suit it._"

"_Please, Sorting Hat, do not place me in Slytherin._" Light felt almost physically dirty, pleading like that.

"_Hmm... but-. Oh. Kira?_"

"_Please, not Slytherin._"

"_Already a mur-_"

"_Please, any house but Slytherin._"

"_Well... so insistent. I Guess if I do it for one, I can do it for another. And you are incredibly smart..._"

"_Thank you, thank you._"

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted out the Sorting Hat.

The Hat was taken off Light's head and he walked towards the Ravenclaw table with a slight smile. He caught L's eye and saw the suspicious glint in them. He may have tricked the school, but L didn't buy it for a second.

"Ryuga, Hideki."

L bobbed over to the stool and drew himself up on top of it, sitting in his normal, crouched manner. Professor McGonagall gave a small cough.

"Erm, perhaps you would like to sit properly on the stool." She says quietly to L.

He hurriedly shook his head and abrutly stopped, preceriously rocking on the stool. She places the Sorting Hat on his head. The Hat mulls over for a moment before shouting;

"RA-" It pauses, "VEN-" it's trailing off "CLaw?" The Hat's shout trailed off to a whisper and almost questions it's own descision.

The Sorting Hat twitches and slips off L's head. L picks himself up and bobbs over to the Ravenclaw table, crouching oppisite Light.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

Harry sniffed.

"Harry-kun?"

He turned around to see Light. Of course it was Light, no one else would add 'kun' onto the end of someones name. He sniffed again and gave a small smile.

"Hey Light." Harry turned back around and Light sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

Harry gave a tight smile before before sighing.

"You have no idea."

Harry looked at him and Light seemed genuienly concerned.

"I'll tell you then, I guess."

And Harry poured out the whole story - Voldemort, his parents, the Stone, the Chamber, Sirius, the Ministry, the Tri-Wizard Tornament and how no one believed that Voldemort was back. When he finished, Harry stared at Light, waiting anxiously for a response.

"Those who are meant to do justice, they tend not to. Those death eaters, that Voldemort guy, they should be brought to justice."

Harry nodded, glad someone else believed him. But Harry didn't catch the red-tint glint in Light's eyes.

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

Light spent his next weekend in the library (not an unusal feat for him). But he wasn't doing anything for school. He was looking up Death Eater trails and school year books. He found the right year and flicked to the 'R' section. There, under a neat, black haired, green eyed boy was the name he was looking for; _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

"You **will** be brought to justice."

NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE

_**LORD VOLDEMORT ALIVE - NOW DEAD!**_

_**T**he Daily Prophet found out that last night Lord Voldemort entered the minestry and asked to be arrested, soon after he reportidly died of a heart attack. It has also been found that in the same night all suspected Death Eaters had died of heart attacks during the night. Suspicious circumstances-_

"Bloody hell, Harry this is great!"

Harry just sat there, stunned. He, Ron, Hermione, Light and L all sat outside under a tree. Dumbledore had said that, in light of the news, all classes were cancelled for (at least) the day.

"Wow. It **is **great! Don't you agree Light?"

Light knew what L would think if he said yes - or if he said no.

"It's good that that self proclaimed 'Lord' is dead. But..."

"Light, what's wrong?"

Just as predicted. He threw a glance at L, who was subjecting him to heavy gaze. They locked stares and L continued on for Light.

"It means another childish person playing god has found the magical world."

The statement was met with blank stares, but Light and L just kept up there staring match.

_I know that it was you who killed them, Light-kun._

_I know you know I killed them, L._

_I will bring you to justice._

_But was it not justice?_

As they played out there staring competition, they both thought the same thing.

_I am justice.

* * *

_Finally! I finished that.

Light would find a way to kill Voldemort and all those Death Eaters, besides he couldn't have another 'Lord' to compete with. L was enough.

The thing that annoied me to no end was all the pictures of 'Gryffindor L's'. HOW THE HELL DOES L END UP IN GRYFFINDOR?!?!?! L should be in ravenclaw, we should all know that.

I figure light would find out Slytherins reputation and do everythign he could to make sure he didn't end up in that house. How much would L's suspicions raise if Light was in Slytherin? Thus, he gets out of Slytherin the same way Harry did and is plonked into Ravenclaw - an obvious second choice.

And I added the ice-cream parlour 'cause that is so totally L's favourite shop in Diagon Ally.

Reviews, maybe please?

Please visit this forum! http://www. fanfiction. net/topic/ 30470/2664594/1/


	5. Drunk L Family Guy Paraody

'Cause I was watching Kingdom Hearts Random Crap 9 and it had the Drunk Stewie audio in it combined with the fact that nearly everyone gets Light to get L drunk...

Thus, I win.

Occurs during the handcuff stage (which is why there are no incriminating questions), but for some reason they aren't wearing the handcuffs (maybe Light tricked L in to letting up for the night).

And I give a warning for crazy drunkness and the tiniest bit of Light/L.

* * *

Light was getting a lot of amusment out of this. Earlier that evening (it was now edging onto the time that the rest of the team would leave) Light had 'kingly' volenteered to get L a strawberry milkshake. In fact, he had been so 'kind' as to **keep** getting L these milkshakes. L was suspicious, but hadn't suspected the truth. He wouldn't suspect the truth until the consequence the next day. Light had spiked the milkshakes, every single one. He then spent the evening watching L get drunker and drunker. L had suddenly got up, walked over to a couch and (miracliously) pearched himself on top of the back of it. He called out to the team, his monotone voice rising and dropping at odd intervals. 

"Hey, hey, everybody, look. I'm gonna do- I'm gonna do something that's gonna FREAK you out."

L's arms were making precariously exaggerated moves to accompany his words, by now.

"I'm gonna jump. From this couch," He indicated the couch under him.

"To that table." He indicated the low, not-so-sturdy table.

"I'm gonna jump. Are y... are you watching? A- are you? Are y-o-u?"

Yagami Soichiro interupted.

"L, get down from there. We have to concentrate on pinning this Kira."

Light was putting all his will power into not laughing. His will power was slowly breaking. _This is **priceless**!_ L ignored the statement.

"Y- you're gonna, you're gonna miss it. You're gonna miss it. You're gonna miss it."

By this time the whole team was watching, including Watari, standing at the door. The only reason Watari didn't interfer was because he though L either wouldn't do it, would land unharmed or it was a test of some sort. L jumped and landed on the table. Unfortuantly, the delicate table collapsed under L's light weight. He let out a cry.

"Awww! Aw- aww! Oooo... Go- oh dude! Disd you see, that? Did you guys...? Oh, man, look at this, look at this **gash**. Look at this gash, right up the side of my leg. Oh... I cut myself **deep**. Ohhh, doesn't hurt though."

Light took this moment to swing a quick look around the room and spotted Watari looking from L to the empty milkshake glass with a suspicious glint in his eye. Light decided it had gone to far. Besides, he wasn't trying to **kill** the detective or anything. He quickly thought up an excuse.

"Alright L, time for your late snack. Don't worry Watari, I'll fix it up for him, let's **go**."

Light grabbed L and dragged him into a separate room and closed the door. L started jammering.

"Go- wh- wh- why are you-? What the hell-?! Wh- why are you-? Why are you drag-? Why are we in here? It's rude to the-" He pointed (in the completely wrong direction) to the other room.

"The other, people."

Light lay it out straight for L's drunk mind.

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy." Was L's snappy reply.

"Listen," Light started and he put up his hands. Thought skipped through his mind;

_Why am I putting up my hands? I'm I going to ward him off or something? Oh no, that can't be a blush coming to my cheeks, no way._

Light continued to address L.

"You have to snap out of this. No more drinks. I'm sorry I even started this."

L was as stubborn as ever.

"I don't know- I don't, even, know what your **problem** is. I've never felt better!" L lurched for would and regergitated on Light's otherwise immaculate suit.

"Okay," L held up a finger. "**Now** I've never felt better."

* * *

There's more to that episode, but it stops being able to easily work for Death Note after that.

If I may point out a few of the funnies? I've written some line where Light says he's not trying to kill L. ... Don't you just love irony?

And don't say I can't spell were I wrote 'disd' somewhere. It's meant to be like that 'cause I was trying to show a drunk slur.

Ahhh... funny times...


	6. Drop Dead Gorgeous

'Cause I was watching the _Scream_ DVD and scrolled through the extras and found this song...

At first it just made me think of L singing it about Light (LxLight rox sox!), then I couldn't decided if I wanted just L or just Misa or both singing it... So I'll just stick with; this song is so about Light. (I'm so making an AMV of it... when/if I can be bothered).

* * *

_Backwords words, he got em  
Shut up, I'm talking  
This time, you'll listen  
But when I look at you you're forgiven  
You drive, too fast and  
I smoke, too much and  
My heart, is broken  
But when I look at you you're forgiven  
You're forgiven  
_

_I know my ex-boyfriend lies  
Oh he does it every time  
It's just his permanent disguise  
Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous  
Don't go changing every time  
Not for me to comprimise  
You're still a friend of mine  
Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous  
_

_Yeah - end of, stop sulking  
Get out, you're walkin  
Too bad, I've spoken  
But when I look at you you're forgiven  
Your lies, don't want em  
Drop dead, not joking  
This thing, is broken  
But when I look at you you're forgiven  
You're forgiven  
_

_I know my ex-boyfriend lies  
Oh he does it every time  
It's just his permanent disguise  
Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous  
Don't go changing every time  
Not for me to comprimise  
You're still a friend of mine  
Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous  
_

_I__ know my ex-boyfriend lies  
Oh he does it every time  
It's just his permanent disguise  
Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous  
Don't go changing every time  
Not for me to comprimise  
You're still a friend of mine  
Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous  
You're forgiven  
_

_Yeah yeah  
Drop dead_

* * *

P.S: The song is _Republica_ by **Drop Dead Gorgeous**. ('Cause I forgot to mention it at the top.)


	7. Bang Bang Your Dead

Heard this song and thought of Raito.

He sings it about L.

Names down the bottom.

_

* * *

_

_I knew all along  
That I was right at the start  
Bout the seeds of the weeds  
That grew in your heart  
Self satisfaction for the factions  
Who formed to tear us apart  
Well I gave you the Midas touch  
Oh you turned round and scratched out my heart_

Oh what did you expect?  
Oh tell me what did you expect?  
To lay it on my head  
So is it all upon my head?

Bang bang you're dead  
Aways so easily lead  
Bang bang you're dead  
Put all the rumours to bed  
Bang bang you're dead

I knew all along  
But I was loathe to believe  
There was nothing but spite  
Fury and lies  
Of the words that you weave  
An illusion to a conclusion  
And oh its oh so tawdry  
When you put it to bed  
Kick it in the head  
Oh wont they just let it be  
  
_Bang bang you're dead  
Always so easily lead  
Bang bang_ _you're dead  
Put all the rumours to bed  
Bang bang you're dead_

Oh what did you expect?  
Oh tell me what did you expect?  
To lay it on my head  
So is it all upon my head?

Bang bang you're dead  
Always so easily lead  
Bang bang you're dead  
Put all the rumours to bed  
Bang bang you're dead  
Bang bang bang bang you're dead

* * *

The soing is **Bang Bang (Your Dead)** by _Dirty Pretty Things_.


End file.
